Fire and Ice
by squirrelgirl295
Summary: Unexpected events may occur when Hermione is hired by Lucius Malfoy to investigate strange happenings at his house.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling; story is mine. Rated M for very sexual situations. Yes, I know it's a very unlikely pairing… but Lucius is just so sexy I had to write a story :D

Lucius's eyes were always icy. They were the color of the sky just before a storm, the color of the wind-whipped Northern seas. Hermione's mind made these comparisons as the stared at the man before her, unconsciously taking a step back from him. There was something menacing about him - he was only standing there looking at her, but something about the intensity in his cold, cold eyes frightened her.

Hermione sat up suddenly in bed, soaked with sweat. Her sheets were twisted around her waist, leaving her naked upper half cold in the breeze from her open window. What was it that she had dreamed about? It had been something disturbing, something that made her squirm uncomfortably, but Hermione couldn't remember just what it had been. With a bit of confusion, she noted that she was undeniably aroused. She was moist, and not just from the tension in the dream. Looking at the wizarding clock, propped up on her bedside table with stars circling around its face, she noted that it was 5:30 in the morning. She would have to get up in a little over an hour anyways, so she decided to begin her morning early.

She stood slowly and stretched, lifting her arms over her head and arching her back. She flexed her feet and rolled her shoulders before grabbing her towel from the back of a chair and heading towards the bathroom. She turned on the water and stepped in, relishing the hot water as it ran through her hair and down her body. She closed her eyes and let her hand slide up her body until it was grasping her breasts. The other hand found its way between her legs and she massaged herself gently under the running water until she reached her release. Feeling a little bit less sexually charged than before, Hermione washed her hair and her body and stepped out of the shower. She toweled her hair off and left it down around her shoulders. She applied a little makeup and then got dressed, feeling sexier than usual. She wore her most form-fitting outfit; a black pencil skirt and eggplant silk blouse. She wore a pair of thigh-high sheer black stockings and a pair of black patent leather pumps. She gazed at her silhouette in the mirror for a moment before heading out of the door. Hermione usually tried to avoid piquing the imaginations of her male coworkers, but today felt different. She wanted to be attractive.

Hermione arrived at the Ministry a few minutes later and took the lift to her office in the Department of Mysteries. She had graduated from Wizarding University with top marks in all her classes and had received a job offer from the minister the moment she had received her diploma, becoming the youngest Unspeakable on record. Hermione stopped short as she rounded the corner into her office only to find her desk already occupied by a cloaked figure.

"Excuse me," Hermione said loudly. "I believe you must be lost, sir. This is a private office." The man drew back his hood and let his eyes wander up and down the body of the witch before him.

"Oh, I don't think so," said Lucius Malfoy silkily. "You are precisely the person I wanted to see." With a sudden jolt, Hermione remembered the subject of her dream the night before. It had been him, this man sitting before her with his feet propped up on her desk.

"Mackenzie!" Hermione shouted, attempting to cover up the blush of heat that she had felt upon seeing his face. The older wizard poked his head around the door.

"Yes, Miss Granger? You called for me?" He asked nervously, twisting his hands.

"What is this man doing in my office?" Hermione asked him crossly.

"Well, he said he knew you, but of course I didn't let him in then, but after that he said he needed some investigating done about a curious magical occurrence on his property, and none of our other agents have been able to help him with him, so I recommended him to our best and brightest!" the stout Mackenzie said, beaming up at Hermione.

"Well, that's all very well, but why did you let him into my office? Why didn't he just wait outside?"

"He said… that… why exactly are you in here?" the short man said, turning confusedly to Lucius. He smiled silkily and waved his wand wordlessly at Mackenzie, who slid out the door as though pulled by an invisible rope. The door slammed in his face and locked with a sharp click. Hermione's mouth fell open, and she whipped her wand out, pointing it steadily at Lucius, who, unfazed, unfolded his legs and stood up, letting his long black cloak drop to the floor.

"I promise you, Miss Granger, I mean you no harm," Lucius smirked, arching one eyebrow at the wand pointed at his heart."

"Oh, of course not," Hermione spat. "Except that you're a death eater who was only recently released from Azkaban because of an extremely sizeable donation to the Ministry, and who spent your entire life hunting down and torturing mudbloods like me," she hissed vehemently, taking a step forward so that her wand was pressed into the underside of his chin. Lucius dropped his eyes slowly down from her face so that he was gazing down the deep v-neck of her silk blouse at her heaving breast.

"No need to get all hot and bothered, Miss Granger," Lucius said silkily, gently pushing her wand away from his throat with the silver serpent-head of the walking stick which concealed his wand. Hermione stepped back and unconsciously tugged her blouse higher so that it covered more of the curve of her breasts, but Lucius only smirked and stepped closer again, until Hermione was pressed against the wall, and Lucius's chest was pressed against her own.

"If you agree to come to Malfoy Manner and investigate the… _mysteries_ occurring there, then you shall be rewarded handsomely. You may name the price after I am satisfied with your work. I expect your decision by Monday morning. You may announce your verdict at my home. If you do not show up, I shall assume that your answer is no." His icy eyes flickered to hers, and then he stepped away. Throwing a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace, he murmured, "Malfoy Manor," and stepped inside. With a swirl of his black cloak and a flash of his steely eyes, Lucius Malfoy was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

As Hermione lay in her bed, she contemplated Lucius Malfoy. Well, she tried to keep her mind on his offer, but she couldn't help herself from thinking about the way he had pressed his body to hers, the way his icy-gray eyes had travelled down to the swell of her breasts as she breathed. Her breath quickened where she lay in bed, and Hermione slapped herself mentally. _He's a death eater,_ Hermione admonished herself. _Even if he does arouse me more than any other human being I have ever encountered_, Hermione thought before she could stop herself. She rolled her eyes at her own foolishness and drifted off to sleep, still thinking idly of the fire that had ignited in the pit of her stomach at Lucius's touch.

Hermione spent the next week sitting her desk in the Department of Mysteries, thinking about Lucius Malfoy and his offer. It intrigued her, admittedly, for what could the magic possibly be that Lucius Malfoy, one of Voldemort's most praised death eaters, could not take care of it without Ministry assistance? _Of course,_ she mused, _it could all be a trap to get me to his house alone so he can torture and kill me._ _But why would he go through so much trouble, coming to my office and requesting my help, when he could have easily captured me down some dark alley somewhere? Why would he seek me out like this if he's only going to kill me like an animal come for slaughter?_ Hermione decided, over the course of the week, that she would accept Lucius Malfoy's proposition. By the time Sunday night rolled around, Hermione was nearly panting with anticipation of the next morning. She almost had herself convinced that it was only because of the thrill and challenge of confronting mysterious magic, but who was she fooling? She knew on a deeper, more primal level that it was the memory of his eyes on her face and the press of his body against hers which had her so excited.

Hermione tried to fall asleep but ended up lying in bed, tossing and turning at the thought of Lucius. She must have drifted off eventually, for she awoke again at 3:00 in the morning, her hair sticking to her forehead with sweat. She had had another dream, only this time she had fallen into Lucius's silver-blue eyes and had been drowning, before a pair of strong, pale hands came and grasped her arms with a touch like fire, bringing her out of the coldness of Lucius's eyes. The fire had spread until she had been consumed by it, her body twisting and turning until she found those pools of cool ice again and had been submerged in them. Hermione's dreaming mind flip-flopped between those two realities, shunting her naked body from ice to fire and back again. When she awoke in the wee hours of the morning she was panting, and knew that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

Hermione stood from her bed and padded down the hallway and into the kitchen of her flat, where she heated some water with a quick spell and dropped a soothing chamomile teabag into it. Muggle tea had always been her guilty pleasure, although her friends and coworkers had always laughed at her love for "hot water with bits of leaves soaked in it," as they described it. Witches and wizards did drink tea, but it was always far more potent and sugary than that of the muggles.

Hermione settled in an armchair in her living room with her mug of tea and a good book, waiting for the sun to rise. When the first tinges of pink were just peeking over the treetops, Hermione snapped her book shut and, yawning, went to her bathroom. She lit a couple of candles and turned on the tap, filled it with hot water and sweet-smelling bubble bath. Reclining into the warm suds, Hermione allowed her mind to wander, and was not surprised when it ended up on Lucius. She tried to keep her mind strictly on matters of business, but could not help it when she began to dwell on the sweep of his long, blond hair over his shoulders and the strength of his arms beneath the clinging fabric of his black shirt.

Hermione started when she realized that her bath was going cold, and quickly got out and toweled herself off. She applied her usual makeup and an average outfit, before donning the same uncharacteristically high heels that she had worn on the day Lucius had first confronted her in the office. When there were three minutes until 8:00, Hermione pulled out her wand, turned on the spot, and disapparated, reappearing before the high cast-iron gate in front of Malfoy Manor. She shivered, remembering how she had been brought there by a gang of snatchers and tortured before their lucky escape.

"Cold, Miss Granger?" a voice drawled from behind her. Hermione gasped and spun around, feeling as though her stomach were in freefall. Lucius Malfoy was there, leaning against the tall hedge surrounding the road. Her eyes travelled up and down the length of his body before she could stop herself. He wasn't wearing his usual sweeping black robes, but a pair of carefully pressed black trousers and a silky-looking shirt that clung to every contour of Lucius's clearly well-muscled chest. Heat seemed to spread up from the collar of her shirt, making her uncomfortable.

"No, I'm actually rather hot," Hermione said unconsciously, before blushing. Lucius Malfoy raised an eyebrow and smirked, before uncrossing his arms and tapping the lock on the gate with his wand. The gate swung open with a creak and Lucius stepped inside, gesturing for Hermione to follow him. She did, her heels clacking noisily on the cobblestones.

A wind sprung up, tossing Hermione's hair about her face. An eerie whistling noise seemed to come from the very house itself. Lucius paused and rolled his eyes, before turning to face the house.

"No," he announced loudly, although Hermione could see no one. "Miss Granger here is _not_ one of my sexual conquests, nor do I plan for her to be in the immediate future."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, here it is, chapter 3! Thanks for all the favorites and reviews, they make my day! And sorry if updating takes a while – the school year is winding down and things can get pretty busy. But never fear, I will definitely finish this story! :D

Hermione stopped dead as Lucius spoke the words "sexual conquest."

"Is this some sort of joke?" Hermione asked him, her voice rising dangerously. Sexy abs or not, she was NOT about to be used in relation to the words "sexual conquest," and he had definitely just crossed that line.

"Miss Granger, please. Come inside and I shall explain everything," Lucius smirked. Hermione narrowed her eyes but followed Lucius inside the tall, black marble doors of his manor. She found herself in a familiar foyer, with slick dark marble floors and an ornate chandelier hanging overhead. An arched doorway in the wall to her right led to a parlor, which housed several uncomfortable-looking black leather couches and an elaborate glass-fronted display case, which Hermione was sure contained all manner of dangerous dark objects. Lucius motioned for her to sit on one of the couches, and perched himself on a high-backed armchair.

"Now, Miss Granger, I do not know whether you read the gossip section of the Prophet, but you may be aware that Narcissa and I separated some years ago. Being from a very traditional pureblood family, she did not agree with my increasingly tolerant attitude towards Muggles and Muggle-born witches and wizards. She left me when I was in Azkaban, a few years after Voldemort's defeat." Lucius looked at her out of the corner of his eye, as though judging her reaction, but Hermione kept her face studiously devoid of emotion. "Well, the Black family, as part of Narcissa and my… oh, what would it be called? A suppose a Muggle would refer to it as a prenuptial agreement. But, without my knowledge, they placed a spell on this house and on me so that if I ever brought a woman other than Narcissa here with… romantic intentions, some rather disturbing and dark events would take place. Well, their spell did not allow for divorce. Although we are now, in the eyes of the law, divorced, the spell is still in place and I would rather like to be moving on with my life. Now, as I am the one upon which the spell was cast, I therefore cannot lift it. I have found what I believe to be the counter curse, but I would like you to do some investigating before you undertake it, to confirm my research. Would you be willing to accept this proposition?" Lucius Malfoy said, his eyes piercing hers as though he could see into her mind for her decision.

"Yes, I will try. But, before… what sort of 'disturbing and dark events' have happened?" Hermione asked, feeling mildly uncomfortable at discussing the events that took place during Lucius' one-night-stands.

"It's different every time," Lucius said, looking utterly at ease. "Oh, how rude of me – Bippy!" He called, and a house-elf appeared with a _pop_. "Please fetch Miss Granger here anything she needs during her time here. Would you like any tea, water, coffee, anything?" Lucius arched an eyebrow at Hermione.

"No, thanks," Hermione said, and smiled at the house-elf. Bippy disappeared again, and Lucius turned back to Hermione.

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes, the events. Well, the first one took place… oh, about a month ago. I brought a woman named Sarah home with me, and as soon as I… made my intentions clear, the floor beneath her feet dissolved, and she fell through three stories and ended up on the marble floor of the foyer with two broken arms, a shattered pelvis, and two dislocated shoulders, not to mention a stay in St. Mungo's for some apparently very disturbing visions that she experienced just before the incident. I disregarded this as some sort of mistaken spell, but about a week later I was with a young woman. We were outside in the gardens, in the maze, and once again, after things progressed to a certain point, thorny brambles shot out of the ground and hedge and sucked her down into the roots of the nearest hedge. I was able to free her, but she sustained permanent brain damage from near-suffocation, not to mention the blood loss from the numerous bramble cuts. Once again I disregarded it as a simple accident; there were spells on the hedges to protect from deer and suchlike – I thought that perhaps one of them was malfunctioning. And then, a mere three days after that, I was leading a girl up the stairs and they cracked beneath her feet, sending her tumbling down into an unused air shaft beneath the basement. She had broken her spine in four places and was in there in the darkness for several hours before we managed to locate her with magic and the workers from St. Mungo's were able to extract her. It was miraculous that she wasn't killed. So after this, I knew that it was no coincidence. And so here I am."

Hermione pondered this for a moment, and then asked Lucius for the research he had done. He extracted a heavy tome on ancient magic from one of the bookshelves lining the walls. Hermione read the passage he had indicated. It was quite complex, but it made sense. She told Lucius as much, and she stood to walk out of the room.

"So, when should I come back to take care of it?" Hermione asked. "I can get off from work at pretty much any time, and I don't really have any other engagements, so I can come at your convenience."

"Indeed. Am I to understand that a young… _bright_ witch such as you has no amorous commitments?" Lucius said, his icy eyes dancing with amusement.

"Sir?"

"No husband, no fiancé, not even a boyfriend?" Lucius Malfoy asked her, smirking.

"Well, I don't – it's not – you mean that – no. No, I don't have a boyfriend," Hermione said, flustered. "What exactly are you implying, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing, although her heart was beating faster.

"Oh, nothing at all, my dear," Lucius said, widening his eyes in mock-sincerity. "I certainly didn't mean to _imply_ anything."

"Good. Then I shall be here at noon on Wednesday, if that's convenient. Or if you have a prior engage – oh!" Hermione said, her breath whooshing out of her as she tripped over the edge of the rug in the foyer. She fell forward and instinctively grabbed what was closest, which happened to be Lucius Malfoy.

Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, her face just beneath his. He automatically grabbed her waist as she fell, pulling her upwards at the same time as she fell forward, so that her body was pressed against his. She gasped as his body hit hers. Her fingers clutched at the silky material of his shirt, and she looked up into his ice-blue eyes, her own golden-brown eyes wide with shock. With another little gasp of shock, Hermione stood up again so quickly that she nearly toppled over again.

"Those shoes are hardly practical for a work assignment," Lucius said, smirking at the shiny four-inch heels as he led Hermione out the door. "No matter how devilishly sexy they might be," he said, practically leering at her. With that, he shut the door and Hermione was alone, still trying to catch her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is a pretty short chapter; it's kind of a transition to what will come next…. :D

Hermione disapparated from Lucius's doorstep and ended up in her own kitchen, miraculously un-splinched. Considering her distracted mind, thoughts buzzing like bees around her skull, it was surprising that she had made it home intact. Her blood was thumping in her veins, and she shivered pleasurable as she remembered Lucius's hands hard on her waist, and the feel of his body pressing against hers. She grinned to herself as she remembered how his eyes had raked from her inappropriate heels up the expanse of her legs and, after lingering on the collar of her shirt, to her face.

Hermione made herself a cup of hot tea, burning her tongue as she absentmindedly took a sip when it was too hot. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity and healed the mild burn on the tip of her tongue. Hermione spent the rest of the day looking up articles about Lucius Malfoy, both recently and from around Voldemort's previous rise to power. The most recent ones mostly extolled his virtues as a death-eater-gone-philanthropist, and there were several press releases about huge sums of money that he had donated to various charitable post-war recovery centers. She found herself gazing at Lucius's face as it smirked out at her from the picture taken before his confinement in Azkaban, with his usual chilly composure. Realizing that she was nearly drooling, Hermione scolded herself. He was just a client, who had come seeking her help with a problem of a magical nature. He was a notoriously cruel death eater and had been one of Voldemort's most loyal supporters, although Hermione had decided after the battle of Hogwarts that he wasn't truly evil. He was power-hungry to a fault, but when it came down to it, he cared more about Draco than his ambitions as a death eater. She remembered the revulsion on his face when Voldemort mercilessly killed Charity Burbage, the ex-Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts. She hadn't been there, of course, but she remembered the scene from Snape's memories. And there was also that day when she had been taken to Malfoy Manor along with Harry and Ron. Lucius had surely recognized her and Ron the moment he saw them, but he hadn't said anything. They probably owed him their lives.

Hermione fell asleep thinking about Lucius, and she had another dream. She was in Malfoy Manor being led up a marble staircase by Lucius Malfoy, but she seemed to get smaller and smaller and as the steps rose above her head, Narcissa Malfoy appeared and hissed, "You're going to be just another one of his sluts, the ones who end up buried under hedges and trapped in stone abscesses beneath the house. He will never want you as he wanted me."

For the third time that week, Hermione awoke sweating and panting, illuminating the lamp beside her bed in order to banish the frightening remains of her dream. She flopped back onto her pillows, wiping the hair from her forehead where it was sticking to her sweaty skin in damp strands. She took a few deep breaths and rationalized that Lucius's style was to intimidate, and because she was a hormonal young woman, the best way in which to accomplish that was by making sexual advances.

_But what if I don't mind his sexual advances? What if I desire them? What if I daydream about him running his fingers over-"_ Hermione cut her internal monologue off, not willing to let that thought progress any further. It wouldn't do to be distracted while attempting to counter dark magic curses, and if she let that train of thought reach its destination, she surely would not be able to concentrate on Wednesday.

Hermione spent the rest of the night tossing and turning in a restless state, not quite sleeping yet not fully awake. Every so often she would feel as though his eyes were on her, those icy eyes that seemed to create a fire in the pit of Hermione's stomach. She found herself longing for the press of his body against hers, but she knew that that would be utterly impossible. Lucius Malfoy was a pureblood of the oldest and most distinguished line. He surely would never even consider associating with someone of her status, despite his alleged increased tolerance.

Hermione awoke in the morning feeling wound-up and frustrated with herself. She couldn't have him; it would be utterly inappropriate given the foundation on which their relationship was based. And even if she could have him, would he want her?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alright guys, it gets sketchier from here. It's rated M for a reason – I strongly suggest that all children stop reading this story. The most exciting stuff will be in the next chapter though… stay tuned!

For all of Tuesday, Hermione quivered with anticipation. She had finally admitted to herself that she was attracted to him, but what could possibly come of it? She would go to his house on Wednesday, and she would rid his house of the curse, and then he would go back to hooking up with random women and she would probably never see him again.

_But what if you want to see him again? What if you make something happen? All your life you've sat on the sidelines, you waited for Ron to come to you, you waited to be promoted, you've never truly pushed for something you've desired…_ the annoying voice inside her head whispered snidely. Hermione pondered this, but decided not to think of it until the time came to act, one way or the other. And so Hermione passed the rest of Tuesday evening studiously avoiding thinking about Lucius Malfoy.

On Wednesday morning, Hermione awoke determined. Somehow, during the course of the night, she had made up her mind. Hermione would get what she wanted.

Once again, Hermione apparated to the front gate of Malfoy Manor. It was almost noon, and the sun had burned off all the mist. The cobbled drive leading up to the house was dark in patches with the remains of the morning dew, and the dark house did not look nearly so forbidding in the bright sunlight. Flutterby bushes waved along the path up to the door, surprisingly cheery for the home of Lucius Malfoy. Hermione smiled to herself as a little bird flew by, its pale golden wings just brushing her cheek. The sun illuminated the flowering bushes of the maze of the manor, its tall hedges surprisingly welcoming.

"Enjoying the view, Miss Granger?" came a familiar drawling voice from behind her. Hermione spun around, and sure enough, Lucius Malfoy was leaning there against the hedge, in much the same position as he had been on her last visit. This time, however, his shirt was of thin white linen. The cuffs were rolled up the elbows, exposing the pale muscles of his forearms. His hair was loose around his face, glinting like pale spun gold in the spring sunlight. His eyes were as impenetrable as grey steel, yet somehow they were like liquid, as pale as glacial ice just beginning to melt in the sun.

Lucius flexed the lean muscles of his shoulders and pushed himself away from the hedge, brushing by Hermione. As he walked past her, a sudden gust of wind breezed by, catching the silken strands of his hair. His hair whipped out in the wind, just grazing Hermione's cheek. With it was carried a particularly strong gust of Lucius' scent. He smelled like hazelnuts and something dark and sensual, a unique aroma that Hermione had never before smelled. She gasped at the touch of his silky hair, and something like a jolt of electricity started in her heart as she inhaled his scent. She closed her eyes and brought one trembling hand up to the spot on her cheek, as though she could catch the essence of him. When she opened her eyes again Lucius was standing before her, his hand paused in midair, holding his wand as he had prepared to unlock the gate. His eyes seemed to fill her vision, icy blue and silver, suddenly molten. Flames seemed to consume Hermione's body, and her breathing came unevenly.

"Is something the matter, Miss Granger?" Lucius purred, stepping closer to her.

"No," Hermione said, looking brazenly into his face. "There is nothing the matter." She stepped forward so that there was barely a hand's breadth between them. His skin was cool and smooth looking, with the barest shadow of stubble on the chiseled planes of his jaw. His nose was aristocratic and straight, his brows high and arched. His breath was sweet on her face as his thin lips curled into his characteristic smirk.

"Are you quite sure? You look positively weak in the knees. It wouldn't do to have you faint." Lucius said, and stepped back, turning away. Hermione took a shuddering breath, and though she knew Lucius heard it, he did not turn around to look. He tapped the serpent-shaped lock with his wand, and the metal snakes untwined themselves as the gate swung open. Once again a wind stirred up and a deep creaking and moaning noise came from the house, which suddenly looked more foreboding.

"No, I am still not planning on shagging Miss Granger here, no matter how much I'd like to." He whispered the last bit so softly that Hermione wasn't sure if he had actually said it, or if her mind was playing tricks on her. Either way, the way his tongue had rolled around her name, using it and "shagging" in the same sentence, was enough to get her more than aroused. Lucius did not look back however, and as the threatening wind receded, they made their way up to the house with no further incident.

Lucius held the heavy doors open for her, and once she was inside the cool darkness of the foyer, he allowed it to slam shut with a heavy clunk. Hermione started at the sound, but followed Lucius as he led the way back into his study.

"Now, Miss Granger, are you prepared? You will have to cast the spell in each room of the house in order for the spell to be complete, and you must complete them in quick succession. If there is more than an hour between rooms, you will have to begin again. Is that clear?" Lucius' eyes were glittering in the light that filtered in from the large diamond-paned window of the wall of the parlor.

"Yes. I shall begin now, if you wish," Hermione said, trying not to stare at the way the light shone through Lucius' white shirt, outlining the contours of his torso.

"Please do."

Taking one last glance at the incantation, Hermione walked to the center of the room and pulled out her wand. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she turned once on the spot, slowly.

"_Relinquo__Lucium__de__maledicto__mulieris amorem__," _ Hermione whispered. A clear mist, like heat rippling off of pavement, arose from Lucius's body.

"_Relinquo__domus__de__maledicto__mulieris amorem__,"_ Hermione whispered, turning once again, and the same mist rose from the walls of the room.

"I believe it worked," Lucius said, turning to Hermione. "I feel… lighter. Freer." Hermione lowered her wand and smiled. _So far, so good._

Hermione moved into the foyer, and repeated her spell. The same clear mist rose and dispersed. Hermione worked her way through the first floor, Lucius Malfoy leading her, unlocking doors. She felt as though she was intimately glimpsing his life as she saw his laundry room, his pantry, the little closet full of boxes of Draco's baby clothes. Lucius looked happier and happier as Hermione moved throughout the house, and after only an hour or so, the first floor was complete.

"Sir?" Hermione said, pausing with one foot on the carpeted step of the curved staircase up to the second floor. "Should I…"

"By all means, Miss Granger," Lucius said, gesturing for her to continue up the stairs. She hesitantly proceeded, aware of the heat of Lucius's body just a few feet behind her own. Her heels wobbled in the plush green carpeting, and Lucius reached out a hand to steady her, grasping her waist. She inhaled sharply at the feel of his hand through the thin silk of her blouse but continued up the staircase. He released her once she reached the top of the stairs, and said nothing.

Beginning in the library, Hermione pulled out her wand and repeated the spell. She moved on to a lesser parlor, another room which was empty but for portraits of surly-looking blond wizards and witches, all with the same aquiline nose and silvery eyes as Lucius Malfoy. She entered an ornate room hung with silver and green Slytherin drapes, which was clearly Draco's room. She rid a dark marble bathroom of the curse, followed by a gallery filled with random sinister-looking objets d'art.

She had saved one room until the very last. It lay at the end of the main hallway of the second floor, with double doors of dark wood carved with intertwined serpents. Lucius tapped the doors twice with the tip of his snake-headed wand, and the doors smoothly opened inward. Hermione stepped into the room with a soft gasp. It was the most ornate room she had been in yet. The walls were enameled with burgundy panels, inlaid with silver hammered into the shape of ivy and snakes. The ceiling arched above with high peaked beams hung with silk drapes, and several floor-to-ceiling stained glass windows. The floor was of dark, varnished wood which glinted red and gold in the light which shone through the stained glass window. A long, low coffee table of some smooth, natural wood stood near one wall, surrounded by low chaise lounge chairs upholstered in silver silk. Hermione gave all these a cursory glance, but her gaze was immediately drawn to the massive bed that dominated the far wall. It was carved out of dark wood, with four posts which intertwined in an arch above. It was neatly made with a red satin bedspread embroidered with silver gothic vines, and plump pillows embroidered with what she assumed was the Malfoy family crest.

It was the last room. Hermione moved slowly, reverently, to the center of the room, her shoes clicking on the hard wood floor. She raised her wand and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to ready herself for the final spell. It was the last one, and she didn't want anything to go wrong.

Lucius watched Hermione from across the room, his eyes following the girl as she admired his décor. As she stepped lightly over his floor, he wanted to run to her and devour her with his lips, his hands, any part of her that he could touch. It was as though she had dressed specifically to frustrate him. She was wearing a tight red silk blouse that left very little to the imagination, a short black pencil skirt that hugged her every curve, and red patent leather stiletto pumps. Her hair was loose and curly around her face, and she wore a scarlet beret which perfectly matched her lipstick. Lucius had never before seen Hermione Granger in any sort of pronounced makeup, but today her lips were painted a deep, luscious scarlet. Lucius had been captivated by them as she spoke, watching the way her pink tongue darted out to moisten them. Her eyes were dark and mysterious, and her skin was pale in the light that shone down on her. He watched from the doorway as she made her way to the center of the room, her hips swaying. She closed her eyes and moistened her lips maddeningly, arching her back ever so slightly as she raised her wand and cast the spell.

"_Relinquo__domus__de__maledicto__mulieris amorem__,"_ she murmured, and the mist rose once again. The house creaked and it seemed as if a shadow arose from the house and was whisked away on the spring breeze.

Hermione lowered her arms and opened her eyes. Lucius was leaning against the doorframe, his eyes dark and impenetrable as he stared at Hermione. She felt goosebumps prickle up along her arms, and her breathing quickened a little.

"Miss Granger, unless I am mistaken, and I very seldom am, you are… rather dressed up for today. Is there a special occasion?" He asked, still standing in the shadows by the doorway.

"No, sir," Hermione said, placing one hand on her hip. "I like to look attractive, that's all."

"You certainly do, Miss Granger, you certainly do."

"Sir?" Hermione said confusedly. Lucius took a few steps out from the shadows.

"You look attractive today. I wonder… is there another reason behind all this?" Lucius gave her attire a cursory glance, lingering at the plunging neckline of her blouse and the way her skirt hugged her thighs.

"I'm really not sure what you're implying, sir," Hermione said, slowly and deliberately licking her lips this time. "I simply always try to… look my best," Hermione said, tugging at the hem of her blouse, making it cling even more to her chest and exposing the deep _v_ of her cleavage. Lucius swallowed convulsively, feeling himself stirring.

"Oh, I believe you know _exactly_ what I'm implying, Miss Granger. In fact, I believe that you had certain intentions when you arrived at my house today."

"Well, of course, sir. I intended to rid you of the curse that prevented you from making love to any woman other than your ex-wife," Hermione said coquettishly, watching Lucius's eyes as they lingered on her breasts.

"Yes, and did you have any plans for after you had rid me of the curse?" Lucius said, slowly and deliberately stepping towards Hermione.

"I had a few… fantasies," Hermione said breathily, but then stopped herself. This wasn't her, this coy little minx attempting to seduce Lucius Malfoy. _But_, the little voice in her head complained, _Why can't you have a little fun? He's delicious, you're single… why not?_ Hermione decided to agree with the devil on her shoulder for once. She crooked one finger and gestured for him to come closer. "And I'll tell you about them… if you come here."

Lucius Malfoy was shell-shocked. He had expected to have to seduce Hermione Granger, but here she was, staring at him with her smoky eyes, running the tip of her tongue lazily over her teeth, gesturing for him to come closer. He was throbbing beneath the neatly pressed pleats of his dark trousers, throbbing with a hunger that he hadn't been able to truly fulfill in nearly eight years. It was going to be an interesting night.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Children, beware! Dangers ahead!

But anyway, in case you guys hadn't noticed, Hermione (and Lucius) is acting pretty out of character. And after all, how could they _really_ stay in character? The real Hermione Granger would never fantasize, let alone actually put into action her thoughts about Lucius Malfoy. And Lucius Malfoy would never deign to so much as touch a mudblood. But I hope you all can use your willing suspension of disbelief, as they would call it in English class. Enjoy!

Hermione held her breath as Lucius walked towards her. The tension in the air was palpable. Lucius stopped a few feet from where Hermione was standing. The world seemed sharper, somehow. Her eye took in little details, one at a time. She noticed how the light glinted off of the serpent-shaped clasp of his black leather belt. She saw the way the tendons of his hands moved beneath his skin as he flexed his fingers. She watched the way his icy eyes seemed suddenly darker, with something akin to hunger.

He took another step forward, and another.

Lucius stared at Hermione Granger, wondering if he was indeed reading her right. She stood there looking as though she might flee at any moment, her eyes dark in her pale face. But the way she was looking at him left very little doubt in his mind about her intentions, and so Lucius took another step forward until he was looming over her.

Hermione looked up into Lucius's face and felt like a wire stretched to breaking point. Her breath came in awkward little bursts, and she felt warm moisture beginning to accumulate beneath her knickers. She had delayed for long enough. Lucius was there, so close, and she wanted to feel his body, to be able to touch him as she had wanted to since that first day at the ministry.

Hermione stood on her toes and gently placed one hand on the back of his head and rested the other one gently on his chest, feeling the muscles of his chest contract in response to her touch. She paused for a moment and looked him in the eyes, but she couldn't judge his reaction to her closeness. His eyes were like pale silver, releasing no secrets.

She tilted her head back and pulled Lucius's face down to her own, gently pressing her open mouth to his. His response was slow and measured, and Hermione allowed herself to sink against him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. He broke away first, looking at the witch trembling in his arms. She pulled him back to him, her breath coming faster. She pressed herself into his body, needing him more than ever before. Her pressed his lips to hers with renewed urgency, tasting the sweetness of her lips and the particular scent of her skin. Hermione arched her neck and moaned against his lips, and he felt himself throbbing with desire. She opened her lips and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, playing with the tongue that had been tantalizing him all day long. She tasted sweet, like caramelized sugar, and she was pliable and responsive under his touch. They moved faster, tongues darting back and forth, hands tangled in each other's hair. Hermione let Lucius's strands of corn-silk hair wrap around her fingers and she melted into passion, and he gripped her brown curls and held her closer. He slid his hands down her shoulders, sending shivers racing up and down her spine.

She moaned against his lips, sending delicious vibrations directly to his groin. His trousers felt uncomfortably tight, and he knew that she could feel it through the fabric of both their clothes. He could do nothing but groan back in response and bring her lips back to his with increased urgency.

"Mmm," Lucius growled, suddenly scooping Hermione up off of her feet. He carried her over to his bed, setting her gently down on his pillow. He nipped her bottom lip, pinching it between his teeth, and then pulled away, standing over her and gazing down at her as though she was a delectable feast laid out just for him.

He leaned over her so that he was on all fours above her. He pressed her down with one hand on her shoulder and fingered the silky collar of her shirt with the other. He slipped one finger under the silk, just grazing her skin, and she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. Lucius slipped the button out of its loop, revealing a black lace bra and the creamy skin of her heaving chest. He ran one cool finger down the center of her chest and undid another button, and then another. Her red silk shirt pooled under her, exposing her to him. Lucius bent his head and licked a trail of fire from her stomach to her collarbone. Hermione exhaled sharply and wound her fingers in his hair, pressing him to her. As she arched off the bed he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall away. He took in her pale skin, with its occasional spattering of freckles where she had gotten too much sun. He let his fingers rest gently above her hip bones. He traced his hands over her navel, brushing the curve of her waist, skimming the delectable skin beneath her breasts, and finally he cupped her breasts in his hands. She gasped at the roughness of his calluses against her sensitive skin, and closed her eyes under the barrage of sensations.

He circled his fingers gently around her and then pulled her up so that she was straddled across his lap as he knelt in the bed. She felt his hands grazing gently over her shoulder blades and down the arch of her back until he reached her hips. He reached the zipper of her skirt and, finding that he could not easily remove it, pulled out his wand and made it disappear and reappear, neatly folded, on a nearby chair. Lucius took in the vision of Hermione before him, her hair loose around her shoulders. Her chest swelled with each shaky breath she took, and Lucius found himself entranced by the rise and fall of her breasts. She was wearing a pair of simple black silk knickers, with no frills or bows, just plain black silk that clung to her in a most enticing way. Lucius slid his hands down her back, grazing over the silk around her hips. Hermione gasped as his hands slid deftly over her buttocks, cupping them briefly and pulling her closer to him. Hermione could feel his hard length pressing against her through his trousers and wiggled against his lap, making him groan and grind himself against her.

"I want you," he growled in her ear, making goosebumps creep up her arms at the predatory tone of his voice.

"I'm…not… ready… for… that…" Hermione whispered, barely able to choke the words out.

"I beg to differ," Lucius said, tracing the wetness seeping from her knickers. Hermione arched back at his touch, her breath whooshing out of her body. "Am I wrong, Miss Granger? I seldom am…" Lucius purred against her throat, plunging one finger under the edge of her knickers. Hermione twisted away from his touch. "Don't deny it, Miss Granger. You want this. You want me." At his words, Hermione scrambled from the bed, standing nearly naked on the cold shiny floorboards. Her hair was tangled around her face, her cheeks were flushed, and her lips were swollen from the roughness of his kiss.

"You presume too much, Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said, fire in her eyes. With a crack, she disapparated, leaving Lucius staring dumfounded at her clothes, which were all that remained of her presence in his bedroom. What had happened? Where had he gone wrong?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry this chapter took so long – I had final exams and a ton of stuff to do. But here it is, finally, don't worry – it's not over yet! Enjoy!

Hermione stood stock-still in the middle of her floor. She was naked but for her knickers, skewed awkwardly from where Lucius had tugged at them. She shivered and crossed her arms across her chest, although there was no one else in her flat. She was still quivering with a combination of arousal and fury. The arrogant coldness in his eyes as he had touched her, the way he had put the words in her mouth. Yes, she wanted him. Yes, the feel of his body against hers had been like heaven, after weeks of flushed dreams of desire. But he should have waited for her to say she wanted him. She didn't know him. He could very well be just as evil as his reputation implied; it was the passion of the moment that had led her into his arms. Under other circumstances, it would have been altogether different. If they were actually in a relationship, it would've been okay. But they had never had any interaction outside duels and now this, this strange job that had turned into something so wildly foreign to Hermione that she could barely comprehend it.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked into her bathroom. She needed to soak in the tub and mull over everything that had happened. She turned on the tap and adjusted it until the water was scalding hot, and then stared at herself in the full-length mirror on the back of her bathroom door. Her hair was tangled around her face from the way Lucius had run his hands through it, and there were several red spots along her neck where Lucius had nipped and sucked at her skin. Hermione touched her cold fingertips to the flaming skin of her cheeks. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and tried to relax. She let her breath gust out of her body, letting go of all of the tension with it.

It didn't work.

Hermione climbed into the bath tub, shivering pleasurably as she submerged herself in the hot water. She leaned back and let her hair spread out in the water. Starting at her neck, she relaxed her muscles one by one. She let her mind wander, yet studiously kept it away from thoughts of Lucius. She didn't want to think about that just yet.

She tensed the muscles of her thighs, and then consciously forced them to relax. She tensed her hamstrings, and released them. She tensed the muscles of her calves, and released them. She pointed her toes and flexed the balls of her feet before curling her toes under and then stretching her body to its fullest. She felt mellow and relaxed, lying in the fragrant warmth of her bathtub. She allowed her eyes to drift closed, with no noise but the soft lap of the water against the tub. All was well.

"Enjoying yourself, Miss Granger?" came a low and sensual drawl.

Hermione let out a little shriek, her eyes flying open. She scrambled to cover herself, but her thrashing only served to make the conveniently foamy bubbles disperse and reveal her body even more to the man leaning cavalierly against her countertop. He smirked at her obvious distress and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What – how – what in the – how did you get in here?" Hermione shouted breathlessly, hugging her knees to her chest in a useless attempt to shield herself from Lucius.

"I'm a death eater, love. I can get past your wimpy protection spells."

"Well, congratulations, now go away! I finished with your curse, you're free to shag whoever you want!" Hermione shouted shrilly.

"Yes, but the particular witch I would like to shag left far too abruptly for my liking. I believe we have some unfinished business, you and I," Lucius said, placing his hands on the rim of the bathtub and leaning over her, his gaze flicking down to where the bubbles just barely concealed her breasts. She gave a wordless little scream of fury and splashed him with water. He stepped back, and Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Her gaze was inadvertently drawn to his chest, where the thin linen fabric of his shirt was now clinging to the skin of his chest. She could see every detail of his muscled torso, and she was definitely not feeling relaxed anymore. Exactly the opposite, actually.

Lucius ran his hands over the fabric clinging to his skin and smirked at Hermione's expression. "This is really of no use to me now. Why don't I just take it off? Would you care to help me, Miss Granger?" Lucius said, his familiar smirk falling into place on his marble face.

"In your dreams," Hermione spat, shocked at his audacity.

"Yes. Correct as usual, Miss Granger."

"What?" Hermione asked, caught off guard.

"I have dreamed about you. I've dreamed about you… doing this…" Lucius let his hands drift up over the muscled of his abdomen and up to the collar of his shirt. Where he slowly undid one button, revealing a few more inches of his chest. She could see his nipples firm under the wet white fabric clinging to his skin, and her stomach did a flip. Lucius pulled a few more buttons open, and Hermione could see the droplets of water clinging to the fine platinum-colored hair layered lightly over his defined pectorals. Hermione felt herself grow uncomfortably hot in the warm water of her bath, but she couldn't get out – not with Lucius standing there.

Lucius closed his eyes and ran his hands over the muscles of his own abdomen, peeling his shirt all the way off and letting it drop limply from his fingers. Hermione's mouth felt dry, and she could feel herself flushing. She hoped Lucius wouldn't notice.

"I shall wait for you in your bedroom. Please don't be too long, or else I would be forced to check on you. We have many things I would like to accomplish tonight." His gray eyes flashed like lightning, and then he was gone, shutting the door with a soft click and leaving his shirt hung loosely over the edge of the counter, as though to remind her of what he currently was (or wasn't) wearing.

Hermione stood up on shaky legs, grabbing her towel from where it was hung on the back of her door. She pulled the drain of the bath tub open and allowed the water to drain out. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. _Is it worth it to resist him? Do I want this? I thought I did, but maybe we're too different. How could I live with myself if we do it? _Hermione's mind tossed these questions at her as she brushed her hair out, not bothering to dry it. She decided to let things lead where they may.

Hermione toweled her body off, only to realize that she had no clothes in her bathroom. She didn't even have her wand with which to transfigure her towel into something more suitable. All she had was a soft terrycloth bathrobe, which she tied around her waist after some hesitation. She opened the bathroom door and stepped out into her bedroom, her feet bare on the thick carpet and her hair damp on her back.

Lucius was standing with his back to her, his hands clasped behind his back, looking out the window. She paused for a moment and admired him. The muscles of his back were pulled taut by the position of his arms, and the curve of his well-defined bottom was barely hidden by his trousers. The last rays of sunlight bathed his face in a rosy light, stark in contrast to his white skin.

_He's beautiful,_ Hermione realized, letting her eyes wander freely over the arch of his neck beneath his long platinum hair. His face was that of a Roman sculpture, hard and impenetrable and yet so human, so real.

"If you are done with your examination of me, then we shall get down to business," Lucius said, not turning around. Hermione started, and nodded, before remembering that he couldn't see her.

"Yes. I suppose we must."

Lucius turned with a laugh, possibly the only time she had ever heard such a noise come from him. Lucius, the man of marble and steel, was indeed human.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," Lucius said, turning and covering the distance between them in two quick strides. He grabbed her upper arms with hands like iron vises, and pulled her to him so that her body was flush against his naked chest. Lucius dipped his head in whispered into her mouth, his lips barely grazing hers. "You say that as if you don't want it as much as I do." And with that, Lucius Malfoy crushed his lips to hers with bruising force, insinuating his tongue between her lips and claiming her mouth. Hermione choked and pushed him roughly away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I thought we were going to _talk_!" Hermione said shrilly, wiping her lips shakily with the back of her hand. "If you aren't going to be reasonable, you may leave right now." Hermione strode over to the door, attempting to yank it open and show him out. But her hand stopped an inch from the doorknob. Try as she might, Hermione could not grasp the door handle.

"What the hell have you done?" Hermione yelled at Lucius, who was idly twirling a wand in his long fingers. Glancing at it, Hermione realized it was hers. Her cheeks flamed with fury as Lucius pocketed it slowly, sensually.

"Give. My. Wand. To. Me. Now." Hermione said in a low, dangerous voice. Lucius smirked.

"I shall oblige you if you'll oblige me," Lucius said, advancing towards her predatorily.

"I am warning you, Lucius Malfoy. If you come any closer…" Hermione was relieved that her voice was firm, but inside she was quivering.

"You'll do what? I believe, dear, that I am the one giving orders in this situation." Lucius smiled his icy smile and placed one hand on each side of her shoulders, walling her in against the door. His body pressed against her back against the wood. She could feel his hardness and his heat against her stomach, and she involuntarily pressed herself back against him. He chuckled again, and the vibration of his chest against hers made Hermione feel breathless all over again. Her desire to resist him was fading fast.

Lucius moved one hand slowly from the wall to her waist, sliding it slowly up her body and slowly under the neckline of her robe. Hermione put her hands on his chest and tried to shove him away, but her captured her wrists and pinned them above her head, where they stuck as he performed a quick spell.

Hermione struggled against his grip of steel, but to no avail. She writhed under him and tried to kick him away, but her struggles just made him press himself harder into her.

"There's your fire, my little Gryffindor. I'm glad you haven't lost it all…" Lucius said, leaning in to press his lips to hers again. She bit down on his bottom lip, hard, and he jerked back with a laugh.

"I haven't lost any of it, you vile creature. Let me go, right now!" Hermione spat. "How did I ever find you attractive? How could I ever have wanted this?" She saw immediately that it had been the wrong thing to say.

"So, you admit it, then? You do want me? You want this, all of me?" Lucius pressed his hips slowly against hers with a slow smile.

"Did. Past tense," Hermione hissed, still struggling against him.

"Give in to me," Lucius said, his lips brushing along her jaw. He nipped her behind the ear, and Hermione's shoulders relaxed. She automatically tilted her head back, and Lucius trailed biting kisses up and down the arch of her neck, nipping softly at the spot where her neck met her shoulders. Hermione moaned deep in her throat as Lucius gently brushed his lips down to where her soft robe hid her body from his eyes.

He slowly unknotted her bathrobe, continuously kissing across her collarbones. With a sudden jerk, he whisked the bathrobe off her body, flinging it into a far corner of the room. Hermione's eyes flew open and she struggled to cover herself, but her arms were still pinned to the wall above her head.

"What are you doing?" Hermione shrieked, seeming to remember where she was and who she was with.

"What does it look like?" Lucius said, and then began trailing the tip of his tongue in small circles that grew gradually closer and closer to the apex of her breasts. Hermione's breathing hitched in her throat as he began massaging one breast with his tongue, mimicking the motion with his hand on the other one. Hermione's head hit the wall behind her with a thump as all of her strength drained from her body. Lucius grinned against her skin, and renewed his attentions on her body. After another minute, he brought his lips back to hers, but Hermione was still impassive beneath his lips.

"What happened to the seductress in my bedroom? I'd like her back," Lucius growled against her mouth. Hermione's eyes were still squeezed tightly shut, and Lucius took a step back from her. "Where's your fire, little lioness?"

Hermione hardly heard his words. She was fighting with herself, her mind rebelling against the instincts of her body. Her body screamed for his touch, yearned to caress every inch of his perfection. But her mind was screaming that he had killed countless muggleborns just like her, had performed countless other heinous crimes. But when, a moment later, Lucius pressed his body back against hers and stroked down her back in long, languorous strokes, Hermione gave up. She wouldn't fight it any longer.

Lucius felt it when Hermione began to respond to his touches. She molded her lips to his and arched up to meet his body with hers. He heard her gasp and move as he cupped her round bottom in his hands.

"There she is. There's the fiery little vixen." Hermione just moaned into his mouth, and Lucius felt as though his pants would burst at the seams. Hermione felt it too, because she lifted her feet from the ground and wrapped her legs around Lucius's hips, holding him to her. Lucius allowed himself to be pulled in to her, but put his hands on her cheeks and held her so that with each word, she could taste his breath on her tongue and feel the brush of his lips against hers.

"Do you want this?" He asked her, his face nearly touching hers. She inhaled his warm scent, the scent of hazelnuts and something intangible and musky, and she opened her eyes to look into his. He was so close now, the ice of his eyes a hairsbreadth from the warm fire of hers.

"Yes," Hermione breathed, the word hardly identifiable as the air rushed from the depth of her lungs.

"Do you want me?" Lucius asked, the beginnings of a sinister smile quirking at the corners of his lips.

"Yes," Hermione said, her voice a little stronger.

"And you won't regret it in the morning?" Lucius said, baring his teeth is a smile that made Hermione's stomach clench pleasurably.

"No," Hermione growled, trying to press her hips to his, but he chuckled deep in his throat and moved away, leaving her arching up against empty air.

"Then come to me, Miss Granger," Lucius said, and slowly, sensually, drew Hermione's own wand from his pocket and waved it lazily at her wrists, where they were bound to the door with invisible bindings. Hermione dropped her arms to her sides and stood there for a moment. Lucius watched her with hooded eyes as her breast heaved with some raw emotion, and then she did. She came to him, her hips swaying enticingly as she prowled forward.

She had gained control of the wild passion burning within the deep reaches of her body, but this only ignited the fire within Lucius. She placed each foot carefully on the hard floor as she approached him, and the fire in her eyes burned more intensely than ever, as the ice of Lucius's gaze seemed to sear her skin. She felt naked under his gaze, as though he could see through her flesh to where her pulse burned, burned only for him.

Lucius watched her walk to him, and the only hint of the excitement inflaming him was in his eyes. The normally steely blue of his eyes was molten, the color of white-hot metal, so hot that to come close is to be lost in their depths. But come close Hermione did. As Lucius stood stock-still in the middle of the floor, Hermione drew ever closer, until they were breathing the same air, and her eyes, like a forest pool, filled his vision. He could see the lines of gold running through her irises, like the trail left in the second after a firework has exploded. Not bright enough to startle, but a subtleness that those less observant seldom recognize. He could see her pulse thrumming at the base of her throat, hear the whisper of her breath through her lips. Slowly, steadily, trying not to break the spell they were under, Lucius Malfoy raised one trembling hand to the back of her head, and let the silky strands of her hair, damp from her bath, knot around his fingers, he pulled her closer still, brushing her trembling lips with his, just enough to taste her sweetness and inhale her scent. Hermione too lifted her hands, letting one come to rest behind Lucius's head, holding him where he was. With the other, she traced down the indentation of his back with one finger, as light as a feather, and finally stopping at the waistband of his trousers, at the dimple where his spine met his pelvis. Lucius breathed in sharply at her touch, and she smiled.

She let the hand that had been on his neck follw the other one down his spine, before tracing enticingly over the curve of his narrow hips, pausing at the silver button of his trousers. She slowly knelt down on one knee so she was level with his hips, and glanced up at him. His eyes bored into hers, and she smiled to herself at the effect she was having on him. Lucius nearly moaned aloud as her full lips curved into a smile, and she unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers in one quick movement. He sprang free, and Hermione stood up, letting his manhood brush maddeningly against the length of her body. When she was once again at eye-level, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, so that she was finally flush against him. He could feel the firmness of her breasts pressing into his chest, and the way his length rubbed her legs. Hermione drew his face down to hers with surprising force, crushing his lips to hers. Her tongue pressed against the seam of his lips and he let her in.

She tasted him on her tongue, she could smell the scent of his skin, feel the soft brush of his hair over her cheeks. It was as though she was drowning in his essence, addicted, and she needed more.

Lucius allowed himself to be pushed backwards by Hermione's gentle pressure on his chest, until the backs of his knees touched the edge of her bed. Hermione pushed him down onto the mattress, skin rubbing skin, creating a delicious friction that sparked something powerful.

All thoughts of savoring the moment were extinguished as Lucius grabbed Hermione, pulling her up to him and kissing her with a violent passion. Hermione bit playfully at his lips, and he moaned into her lips, grabbing at the soft skin of her behind and pulling her closer. Hermione ground the wetness at the apex of her legs against his harness, and he knew she was ready.

He moved so that he was on top of her, and he supported her neck almost tenderly with one hand as she reched up to kiss him. His shining silvery-blonde hair fell in a curtain around his face, concealing the rest of the world from them. Then he slipped one hand under her knees, and she locked her ankles around his hips, locking him inescapably against her body. One hand graspd his hardness, guiding him into her, and then he had claimed her in the most primal way.

Their hips moved in unison, muscles clenching and releasing in a sinuous, rolling pattern. Hermione threw her head back, but a few moments later Lucius had brought her mouth back to his.  
>"Miss Granger," he moaned softly into her lips, and Hermione felt a wicked sort of delight at his formal use of her name under the current situation.<p>

"Mister Malfoy," Hermione whispered, running his long hair through her hands. She felt him repond as she had, his tempo increasing. She felt herself clenching around him as he moved inside her, and then the world exploded in showers of light, blinding and breathtaking. He was fire, he was ice, he was sensual and sarcastic and beautiful. But most of all, Lucius Malfoy was blinding white light, and Hermione was carried away on its brilliance as her world exploded into unimaginible heat, burning and freezing all at once.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed that fun chapter of lemons... ;) and I hope you all enjoyed the whole bit with the light at the end. For those who don't know, "Lucius" comes from the Latin word for light, so that was a fun little play on words. Keep checked back, more to come soon! :D


End file.
